


One, Two, Three

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: After nearly thirty years of care and friendship, changing their relationship comes with some adjustments.





	One, Two, Three

One

"...That was ... not what I expected," Beverly said softly, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible. She and Jean-Luc laid beside one another, nude bodies beneath a light blanket. They were both confused.

"It was ..." Jean-Luc began.

"Awkward," the both said. Looking at each other, breaking the tension,they began to laugh. Suddenly remembering he asked, "Are you alright?"

"The elbow? A bruise maybe, but a dermal regenerator will take care of that. I bruise easily.... Oh! My knee. Are you OK?"

"Yes. Just missed hitting anything important. Besides I know an excellent physician who can check just in case."

"I think I bumped my teeth..."

"...on my hip when slipped rolling. Speaking of teeth, will mine leave a mark?"

"Maybe, but a..."

"Dermal regenerator," they said in unison laughing again.

Beverly sighed, "I'm out of practice."

"We're out of practice...you...don't mind practicing with me?"

"No... I look forward to it ...as long as you don't mind practicing with me. But maybe another night, I have an early shift."

He nodded, "I love you, Beverly."

"I love you, Jean-Luc," she answered as they settled into a comfortable peaceful sleep for the remainder of the night.

=======

Two

They sighed as they laid together, frustrated. After a few moments the doctor said, "I think we're trying to hard."

"I'm so sorry, Beverly, do you need a cold compress?"

"Jean-Luc, it wasn't your fault. I was tired and twisted my wrist."

"Yes, but then your face hit my shoulder."

"Well what about you? You poor thing! I think I got your ribs with my elbow this time."

"Only because you were trying to get free when my hands got caught in your hair.Well, I know where you keep the d..."

"Dermal regenerator," they finished together,again they laughing. They settled into bed, she on her side facing him, her head nestled near his shoulder, he on his back holding her hand.

"Jean-Luc?"

"Hmmm?"

"As awkward as this is, I don't really mind it with you."

He smiled, stretching his arms behind his head, "I haven't resigned us to this yet. Though, I'm thankful you're qualified to patch us up. I don't think I could show up in sickbay."

"It would make for colorful gossip," she giggled, "Besides the years of rumors about our secret trysts, there would be ones about us experimenting with Klingon love-making."

Laughing, "Well we've been busy, working long hours. You're off the next few days, right?"She nodded in answer.

"I'll switch a few shifts to match up with you. We'll make it a mini-shore leave." She popped her head up and looked at him incredulously.

"Oooo. This must be serious if you're suggesting shore leave, unprompted," she said with a grave expression, completely undermined by her mischievous eyes. She lowered herself beside him hugging him around his torso, saying, "I love you."

"I love you too."

========

Three

They both flopped onto their backs in complete disarray, half covered and completely satiated. "Oh my God! Why didn't we think of it sooner!" the doctor exclaimed.

Laughing he answered, "I don't know. Being aboard ship with no visual cues... We shouldn't have been so rigid," he answered catching his breath.

"I should have known; metabolism, physiology, circadian rhythms... That's my department... God! I'm still shaking." she sighed with satisfaction.

Laughing, "Maybe it's all the tactical experience."

"Jean-Luc! You are not comparing us to starship battle scenarios," she said indignantly.

"Well we've had decades of evasive maneuvers," chuckling, "I just figured we'd been less than our best after long hours, approaching it fresh might be better, fatigue being our adversary."

"That's very scientific."

"I'm just glad we figured it out," he replied modestly.

"I could get used to starting the day like this," she sighed as she stretched out inching closer to him. 

"Now that we've had a little experience, I'm hoping this carries over to other times...places," he said with a knowing look. 

"And with the schedule changes, we'll have a few more days of rest," she sighed.

Propping himself on his elbow to look at her, she met his adoring eyes. Twisting an auburn strand in his fingers, he thought he'd never seen anything quite so beautiful as the woman beside him. "And I intend to make the most of them," he said as he lowered his lips to meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> For the shippers. I figured, I read too many "perfect" love scenes for our OTP. Hope it was fun.


End file.
